


Fade Out

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:03:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A flicker of light caught Gavin's attention, and yet it seemed to rest behind his eyelids before fading into darkness.<br/>He just couldn't feel a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Out

He couldn’t see anything. The dark taking over his senses like the night and leaving him wondering when the sun would come up. But then something flashed, just for a moment. He couldn't decide if he'd finally opened his eyes, or if chemicals were erupting behind his vision. Just a flicker of light caught Gavin's attention, and yet it seemed to rest behind his eyelids before fading into darkness.

He just couldn't feel a thing.

But Dan’s voice in his ears was everything he needed for comfort right then. His voice appeared to trail above the panicked shouts and whispers. A blend of noise that never registered in his ears - but Dan's voice rang out loud and clear above it all. Even panicked, it held that familiarity he loved so much. He tried to speak, but the words came out slurred as though his lips were numb. Even if the light was fading out from his vision and the feeling was draining from his body, he figured it’d be alright as long as Dan was there, calling out for him above the static.

_“Someone phone an ambulance!”_

**“Gavin? Gavin!”**

_“Move away, sir. You need to move away!”_

**“B, wake up! Get up! Gav, you can't do this...”**

Gavin tried to answer, but words seem to fail him, and everything Dan said seemed to evade him the second it fell from his lips.

And then everything stopped for a while.

Time seemed to lose its meaning, its concept and its relevance. Gavin couldn’t decide if it had been a minute since he last saw the light, or a decade. He wondered where Dan had gone, and when those soothing tones had turned into shaking breaths.

But then his eyes cracked open, letting a stream of white surge across his eyes. And for a while there was nothing, before he was smothered by every sense clicking back online.

Everything finally returned. Bright and overwhelming, and yet that voice rang out above the darkness in his head and the light in his eyes.

   “You’re alright, B.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/49962634987/fade-out


End file.
